memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
HorchataSinger
Sheri is a very happy Troll who frequents the memo R4INBOW_RUMPUS_P4RTY_TOWN. She is usually very active, but some other times she is just sleeping there. Biography In her grubhood, she was a very aggressive grub until she met BunnyDad, who taught her how to avoid violence and how to hide. She has been hiding since QA told her to, preparing traps to kill anyone who wanted to cull her. Taking his advice, she killed a bunch of Trolls and, since it was easier than going to hunt or being patient to collect the vegetables she grew, she used to eat the Trolls she killed. (Un?)fortunately, her Moirail told her to stop being a cannibal, a thing she did not mind at all, but she accepted it only because her Moirail told her to. She knows some Alchemy (thanks to RM) and a very little bit of Necromancy (thanks to TL). She also has a spell book in her Hive bought in from another dimension along with DD, considered by her as "Her best enemy", but they are really very good friends. The Mechanocromicon Aka "Torture Device" was given to her by a Purple blooded Karkat, who regrets it. She doesn't use most of these things because she is afraid of turning like "That R0b0 F3f3ri" and becoming a megalomaniac again. She also has many weapons WD gave to her for her wriggling day and the "Starabang" whose previous owner was TC. On *NO* account should you *EVER* give her coffee (Decaf is fine usually). Personality She often thinks she is not a good Troll in that she likes hugs, cuddles and affection in general. She refers to herself as a "CatDogBunny" because she does some things those animals do, like purring, growling and nuzzling peoples' hands in order to be petted. The megalomania and cannibalistic episode along with her addiction to the Mind Honey, vanished thanks to her Moirail. She is a bit unique in that one day she can give all the shits to a very unspecial event while the next day can be all "m3h" and do nothing. She doesn't like to kill people, but will do if necessary. Relationships She is very open and friendly with most people. Usually pounces those people if she is in a good mood. Lusus BunnyDad (A giant 6 legged, 2 rat tailed rabbit) took care of her and calmed her down, teaching her how to be more loveable and how to hide. He used to lock himself in their hive because Sheri didn't want to go hunting. After the "QA encounter" he doesn't need to do that since most of the time she has food thanks to the traps. Her Robo Rat (Dab2) tells her whenever a trap is activated, so she can go and recollect her prize (if someone didn't steal it yet or if the trap didn't fail) BunnyDad isn't very caring but he loves food and pets. Trivia -Sheri's name was Shery, but since everyone started calling her Sheri, she changed her nickname -She always has a bowl full of cookies in her sylladex because she likes to bake cookies -She was afraid of cats until she forced herself to get over that fear as a present for her Moirail on his Birthday. -She has a lot of stuffed animals and a Scalemate (Senator Lemonsnout from some AT. "Thanki3s, T3z X3") -She has a Zombie Squirrel (Damasco), a Zombie Dog (Lily) and a Zombie Cat (Mr.*.Kitty. Misifú), a Black Labrator (Beltz), a living rock (Rocky) , a Crab (Crabby) and a Bunny (Fluffly) (This last two given to her by an Alt. Demon Dirk) -She got obsessed with Humans, mostly with Spain (Thanks to DD). Thus the "horchata" in her handle and the ¿ and ¡ in her quirk. Category:Fantroll Category:Tealblood Category:Living